


Sympathy for the Devil

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst and Humor, Banter, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Humor, Light Angst, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>felicity smoak: single mother, divorcee, detective, and partner to the devil? (Lucifer/Arrow AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy for the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone that gave me any kind of constructive criticism on this and especially thank you to Sam ([wes411](http://wes411.tumblr.com/)) for betaing. I really appreciate it! Now I hope y'all enjoy reading it.
> 
>  

  


When she first met him, he introduced himself as Lucifer. She sensed that he meant Satan in the Catholic sense and not the Jewish angel. Either way, it was a weird thing to say. Felicity didn’t buy for a second that his birth name was Lucifer. She prided herself on being able to see through lies, although, that one was particularly easy.

He might have been a liar, but he was also very charming and handsome. He was something else, but he had helped her solve the case she was working on. Even if the day had ended in her nearly getting shot. The bullet had been so close that when it whizzed past her she swore she heard it fly right by her ear before it hit glass behind her. 

“Less near death experiences in the future, okay? Okay,” she spoke to herself. 

Felicity sighed at herself and tugged her hair into a tight ponytail. “Nay, you better be ready for school!” she called as she walked out of her bedroom and into the hallway. 

“I’m waiting for breakfast!” the eight-year-old called back to her. 

“You’re a big girl. You can make your own breakfast.” 

“But Lucifer is making omelets.” Felicity could hear the pout.

“I told you, honey, Mr. Queen was kidding.” It took her a moment to realize what her daughter had actually just said.

She ran down the hall and skidded to a halt. “What are you doing in my house?” she shouted when she saw Oliver flipping an omelet in her kitchen. 

He gave her a look. “Your kid already said I’m making breakfast.” 

Felicity thought her eye was going to start twitching. “But why are you here?” 

“I thought you might need help on another case.” He shrugged his shoulders and placed the eggs onto a plate. 

Naomi snatched it up and ran towards the table immediately. Felicity supposed she couldn’t complain too much because at least her daughter was eating something other than sugared cereal for breakfast. But she didn’t like Oliver just showing up like that. It bothered her that he managed to sneak into a detective’s house without her knowing. He seemed fairly harmless, but that was beside the point. 

“If I needed help I would have called,” she muttered. 

“You don’t have my number.” Oliver shook his head. 

“Exactly.” 

He looked mildly offended. 

“Why don’t you let him help you?” Naomi asked with her mouth full of eggs. 

For once she wished that her ex-husband had come early to pick up Naomi. “Because Mr. Queen is not an officer or a detective and should mind his own beeswax.”

Naomi giggled a little.

“You should listen to your daughter,” Oliver said pointedly. “I’m very helpful.” He gave that signature charming grin.

_Why did he have to be so attractive?_ She half thought about giving in just because he was pretty to look at, but she didn’t actually want him attached to her all day.

“Didn’t you say that everyone needs help sometimes, mama?” Naomi raised her brows at Felicity.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at the eight-year-old. “The one time you listen to me…” She sighed and trailed off.

Oliver was smirking something fierce.

“Do not give me that look,” she said pointing her finger in his direction.

“You know it’s very rude to point,” he teased.

“It’s also rude to break into someone’s house and use their kitchen.”

“I didn’t break in.”

Felicity’s eye was going to start twitching soon. “Naomi did you let Mr. Queen in?” Naomi nodded. “I told you not to let strangers in.”

“Mr. Queen isn’t a stranger.” The small child slid from her seat and put her now empty plate in the sink. “Thank you for breakfast.” She smiled up at Oliver.

Felicity grumbled quietly.

She didn’t get another chance to complain before there was a knock at the door. Naomi ran to answer it. “Daddy!” she exclaimed opening the door.

“Thank god,” Felicity breathed out.

Oliver gave her a look, but she missed it.

“Having slumber parties with strange men now?” Sebastian scooped Naomi up. “What kind of example are you setting?”

Felicity sighed and immediately regretted speaking too soon. “Excuse me?” She glanced back at Oliver who was plating the final omelet with his eyes slightly narrowed.

“I wasn’t having a slumber party not that it’s any of your damn business.”

Naomi wiggled out of her father’s grasp. He set her down, but didn’t back off of Felicity.

“Because men just come over to make you breakfast” he scoffed.

“Actually they do.” Oliver walked over to them.

Sebastian glared at Oliver. “You were at the crime scene the other day.”

“Oh so you do remember me.” Oliver gave a sarcastic smile.

“That doesn’t mean you need to be here.” Felicity’s ex-husband took a step closer to him.

“That is enough!” she shouted. “I don’t know what kind of pissing match this is becoming, but it stops now. You are supposed to be taking Naomi to school.”

Sebastian let out a slow breath and took a step back. “Fine.”

They both looked around, but didn’t see the child anywhere.

“Look what you did,” Felicity hissed as she swung the door open and started outside.

It only took her a moment to find Naomi leaning against Sebastian’s car clutching her backpack in her tiny hands. Sebastian walked passed her and went straight for their daughter. It wasn’t long before the two of them were in the car and driving off.

Felicity rubbed her forehead and sighed again.

“What a douchebag,” Oliver muttered beside her.

She couldn’t help but crack a small smile.

“So, are you going to eat breakfast?” he asked.

“As long as you didn’t put something weird in it.” Felicity looked up at him.

“Your daughter seemed to like it.”

She crossed her arms. “Mhmm.”

She turned back towards the townhouse and stepped inside.

“Are you going to let me help you?”

“Don’t you have a club to run?”

Oliver huffed. “That’s not an answer.”

Felicity leaned against the counter and picked up the plate of eggs. “If you thought that feeding me would work as a form of bribery you’re sadly mistaken.”

“I could offer other things.”

“Do not even say it.” She did not need him mentioning anything that involved zero clothing. Felicity already thought he was attractive as hell. Extremely charming, but equally frustrating.

Oliver shrugged. “You could just accept my help and then we wouldn’t have to do this back and forth.”

“But I don’t need your help.” She took a bite of the omelet. She had to choke back a moan because it was so good. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

The way he looked at her, though, she must have been easy to read.

“I haven’t even been called in for anything yet,” she mumbled before taking another bite.

He shrugged. “Doesn’t mean it won’t happen.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Maybe if I have no other options you can help.”

“I knew you would come around.”

Felicity shook her head. “But first… get out.”

Oliver gaped at her.

“I’m serious. Don’t be sneaking around in here or I’ll arrest you next time.”

He shook his head. “If you want me in handcuffs…”

“Out!”


End file.
